


Distraction

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: It's been a hot second since I wrote anything for KOTLC... Oops.
Relationships: Dex Dizznee/Biana Vacker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a hot second since I wrote anything for KOTLC... Oops.

Dex was finding it hard to study. Not that he necessarily _needed_ to-- he was doing just fine in all of his classes, honestly, and he managed to somehow balance his at-home study (in the furthest corner of the house, where the triplets were muffled out so he could have some semblance of peace and quiet) and his time assisting Kesler at Slurps and Burps. He didn't have to do as much of the studying at home if he utilized his study hall correctly... But his mind and eyes kept on wandering away from his notes, and to the brunette sitting across from him.

Biana and Marella were chattering away, grinning and giggling every so often.

_She's beautiful._

That was pretty much all of what his mind could say anytime she was around anymore. Not that Dex only focused on beauty; he had seen her do so many impressive and brave things, it was impossible to focus merely on the looks or the name. He liked to think and hope that he appreciated her for who she was, too.

As Marella began braiding Biana's hair up, practicing a new style-- which Dex admired; it was beautiful, especially how it framed her face-- Sophie and Keefe came up to the table, sliding into their seats.

"Elwin visit," Marella announced, grinning wickedly, "pay up."

"What?" Sophie asked.

"We may have formed a betting pool of sorts," Jensi piped up, "we do it every day that you're not here. It's always one of the same three things: Elwin, detention, or sneaking off for some sort of big adventure that you don't want us to be involved in."

"We bet Prattles boxes," Biana put in, "it's actually kind of fun."

"And just how do you know we were off on an Elwin visit?" Keefe asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You came back before study hall ended," Tam offered, "so it's not detention. And if it was some crazy adventure, Sophie would look a lot worse for wear than she already does-- heck, Keefe would look pretty bad too."

Keefe stuck his tongue out at Tam before noticing that Dex hadn't spoken at all. "Dex?"

Dex blinked, shaking his head. He had missed the entire conversation due to his being blinded by her beauty, and he was feeling too awkward to admit to that at the moment.

"Right, sorry," he said softly, "just... Trying to remember something that my Technopath mentor said earlier."

"Uh-huh," Keefe said, "and it had nothing to do with the way you were just staring at Biana?"

Dex blinked rapidly before looking at his notebook and trying to hide the flush in his cheeks. "Nope. Definitely not."

Keefe laughed a little before nodding. "Alright, fine. Hey, I might need your help with something..."

But his words were drowned out as Dex glanced back at Biana, smiling to himself.


End file.
